Cute Naegiri fluff
by Aesir8
Summary: Kirigiri calls Naegi to the bathhouse for a good time. Actions of a sexual nature ensue.


"Meet me in the bath house at nighttime. I found something."

Naegi looked at the note that was slipped under his room's door. He then took a look at the clock. It was 9:55, the and Monokuma was going to make the announcement soon. He quietly opened his door, slipped out, and headed towards the bath house.

He got there soon after and saw Kirigiri leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. The bath house, had been their meeting place ever since it opened up, due to Monokuma's lack of surveillance there. "So, you got my note. Did you make sure that no body saw you come here?" asked Kirigiri. "Yeah, I tried to come as quietly as possible", replied Naegi. "So what was it that you wanted to show me?".

Kirigiri held up a little key. It was silver, and had a little Monokuma head as its handle. "This key is a skeleton key, that has allowed me to unlock any lock in the school that I've come across. I found it in the head master's office, after the trial. We're getting closer and closer to stopping the mastermind." Naegi couldn't help but smile. The thought of discovering the mastermind and putting a stop to this killing game gave him a giddy feeling of excitement.

"There's only one problem", Kirigiri noted.

"Huh, whats that?"

"I've been having a hard time concentrating recently".

"Why's that?"

"I think it would be better to show you", Kirigiri said as a little pink hue formed around her cheeks.

She motioned Naegi to come closer to where she was. She kept doing so, and motioned Naegi to sit on a the changing bench, facing her. "Give me your hand". Naegi complied and stuck out his hand, which Kirigiri grabbed. She led his hand closer to her, until lifting her skirt, and pressing Naegi's hand on the bottom of her panties. Naegi's face immediately erupted into a bright red, as he reflexively retracted his hand.

"Wha- What are you doing Kiri?!"

Kirigiri quickly covered his mouth. "Shh, if you yell, someone's gonna hear us".

"But-"

"Naegi, you felt how wet it was. Being around you, just makes me feel this way. This is your fault, and if you don't fix it, I won't be able to concentrate on investigating".

She pressed herself against him, hugging him tightly, and kissing him.

"Please Naegi, I need this. I need you".

"O-Okay, but how do I-"

"Don't worry, just follow my lead".

Kirigiri quickly pulled her panties from under her skirt, and let them fall to the ground. She took them off, and left them on the floor. "Get on your knees" she commanded. Naegi followed, and got on his knees looking to Kirigiri for what to do next. She walked up to him and lifted her skirt, revealing her cleanly shaven pussy. Both their faces were bright pink. As confident as Kirigiri seemed, she was still a virgin and didn't have any experience in having sex.

"Lick it".

Naegi started. He gently grabbed onto her thighs and placed his tongue at her entrance. He looked up to see Kirigiri with her eyes closed, and her mouth covered, nodding and begging Naegi to go inside. But, Naegi wasn't ready yet. He wanted to get a sample of Kirigiri's taste. He slowly licked up and down at her entrance, spreading her folds, and causing Kirigiri to become more and more impatient. She was shivering now, and was starting to lose her composure. Her face was scrunched up, and her whole body was tense. The excitement was too much for her. Despite this, Naegi continued to tease her. He would stick the tip of his tongue inside of her, only to retract it a second later. He loved the faces she would make whenever he did this. On the other hand, Kirigiri had enough. The next time he did this, she roughly grabbed his cheeks, digging his fingernails into his skin, and brought his face closer to her hips. His tongue was completely inside her pussy now, and he continued to flick it around. The ecstasy from this caused Kirigiri to start drooling a little. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. Kirigiri gripped his ahoge with one hand tightly, while putting the other around the back of Naegi's head. She then started to thrust her hips into his face over and over again. Naegi's tongue lapped at every part of her pussy, licking all over the inside of its walls. Kirigiri started to cum and moan. Whenever she thrust into him, droplets of cum would leave her pussy, and find there way to the side of Naegi's mouth. From there they would drip down onto his chin, leaving trails of gooey substance along his face. This went on for a bit until Kirigiri was at her peak. She was panting with her mouth gasping for air and her own tongue out. She then grabbed Naegi even tighter than before, and brought his mouth directly onto her pussy. From there, she tightly wrapped both her arms around Naegi's face while thrusting, as she came into his mouth. She let everything out into his hole, unable to stop herself from moaning throughout the entire process. Naegi could barely breathe, he loved Kirigiri's taste, and swallowed most of the cum that was shot into his throat, while holding the rest in his mouth, as his tongue re-tasted all of her juice. Kirigiri's hold on Naegi slowly started to loosen, as she started to cum less. She finished the rest of her orgasm on his face. Naegi gleefully opened his mouth wide, for more. Some of the it was still in his mouth, and dripped off of his tongue onto his pants, dirtying the rest of his clothes. They both sat down on the bench in the bathhouse, panting and trying to regain their breath.

"Satisfied?" Naegi tiredly asked.

Kirigiri's mind was blank from pleasure. She could barely think, but was still able to force a smirk.

After a few minutes of cooling down, Kirigiri scooted over to Naegi. She planted a small kiss on his cheek, and hugged him. As a few moments, Naegi started to let go of her, but Kirigiri held her tight grip on him.

"Kiri?"

"Lets stay this way for a bit longer".

Naegi sighed. He tilted his head, and planted it on Kirigiri's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Lets do this again, okay?"


End file.
